Por Siempre Juntos
by CaroGrintWeasley
Summary: Ron y Hermione por fin están juntos. Harry y Ginny también decidieron regresar y formar una familia juntos. Draco y Astoria también se unieron al clan. ¿Como fue que llegaron a los 19 años?
1. Una Nueva Vida

_**Una nueva vida.**_

Todo ha acabado, el miedo, el pánico.. Ahora solo se respira alegría, triunfo, paz, pero también tristeza, dolor y sufrimiento, así como murieron miles de mortífagos, también murieron personas buenas. Lord Voldemort se ha ido, durante años el fue el mago mas odiado y tenebroso, amaba matar gente muggle, mestizos o cualquier persona que se atravesara en su camino y no compartiera sus mismos ideales. Pero por fin hubo un joven que destruyo a Voldemort, un chico de tan solo 17 años, que desde antes de nacer, ya tenía ese peso encima, tenía que derrotar a su enemigo a toda costa, pero eso costo miles de vidas buenas.

Harry Potter es un joven que con tan solo 17 años derroto al mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos, sin ayuda de sus dos mejores amigos, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, la orden del Fénix y el resto de los Weasley su objetivo no hubiera sido logrado.

"Todo estará bien"-pensaba una y otra vez el joven de ojos verdes. En su mente repetía esa frase una y otra vez, pero por mas que trataba de que funcionara, las imágenes de Fred, Remus, Tonks, Hedwig muertos llegaban a su mente una y otra vez. Harry cerraba los ojos e intentaba visualizar su vida ahora después de Voldemort, se imaginaba a el con su amada pelirroja, la hermosa Ginny Weasley, pero tenía miedo, por dentro sentía que el no se merecía estar con aquella joven de cabellos rojos como el fuego y ojos color chocolate, sonreía cada vez que recordaba el último beso que se dieron, el miedo que sintió al perderla, el grito que escucho de ella al verlo muerto, y la culpa le vino otra vez..

"Ella se merece a alguien mejor que yo.. Yo solo le daré problemas"-pensaba el joven Harry.

Harry vio a su alrededor, el lugar que había sido su hogar durante muchos años estaba destruido, había muros que se habían caído, vidrios por todos lados, heridos, y también muertos. Harry notó una figura muy conocida para el, se acerco quiso abrazarla, pero se alejo por completo y cuando Ginny giro solo vio a Harry alejarse.

Harry recorrió todo el castillo, hasta llegar al lago, se sentó enfrente de el, y observo todo.. La calma, sintió la brisa que soplaba en esos instantes..

-Sé lo que piensas, Harry..-dijo una voz detrás de él- No es tu culpa..

-Hermione.. ¿Que haces aquí?

-Estaba buscando a Ron.. Pero en vez de encontrarlo a él, te encontré.. Harry, sé que piensas que es tu culpa todo lo que esta pasando, pero no lo es.

-Lo es, Hermione

-Por supuesto que no, y lo sabes.. Deje de creer que todo lo que paso es tu culpa, Harry.. Era una guerra, todos queríamos ayudar, no solo por ti.. si no por el bienestar de nuestras familias.. Fred murió como todo guerrero Harry, al igual que Lupin y Tonks.. Lupin y Tonks

-Murieron por la misma razón que mis padres-dijo Harry-Salvando a su hijo

-Ahí esta, Harry.. No todos corrimos con la suerte de sobrevivir la guerra, pero.. tienes que entender que nada de esto es tu culpa..

-Eso me lo dices tu ahora, pero que pensará Ron.. Ginny.. Ella no querrá verme.. y Ron menos.. por mi culpa su hermano esta muerto

-Harry.. no es tu culpa.. Entiéndelo de una vez, Ginny esta preocupada por ti, súmale la tristeza que siente ahorita y todavía esta preocupada por ti

-No tiene porque.. yo.. no merezco estar con ella

-No digas eso, Harry.. Tu mas que nadie merece ser feliz.. Lucha por ella.. Ella te ama..

-Y si no me quiere ver?

-Oh vamos, Harry.. Le ayudará mucho el verte.. Te necesita

-Y que me dices de lo tuyo con Ron?

-No estamos hablando de mí y de Ron, estamos hablando de ti y de Ginny, Harry

-No me esquives el tema..-dijo Harry

-Ya te dije, lo estaba buscando.. y te encontré..

-Bueno.. y porque no lo sigues buscando?

-Porque el debe estar muy triste.. El debe estar con su familia

-El te necesita, Hermione.. Necesita el apoyo de la mujer que ama..

-Yo.. aún no se.. no sé de que me hablas

-No empieces, Hermione.. Tu y yo sabemos muy bien de que hablo

-Ya.. no estábamos hablando de mi.. Tú debes estar con Ginny, te necesita

-Y tú debes estar con Ron, te necesita

-El estar mejor sin mí-dijo Hermione

-Yo opino eso respecto a Ginny.. Ron te necesita..

-Ginny te necesita-dijo Hermione

-Bien.. Tú irás a hablar con Ron y yo iré a buscar a Ginny.. de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo..-dijo Hermione

Hermione se levanto y se fue a buscar a Ron y Harry se fue a buscar a Ginny. Al entrar al Gran Comedor, la vio estaba llorando en el hombro de su hermano mayor, Bill, la señora Weasley aún lloraba sobre el cuerpo sin vida de su hijo, George estaba de cuclillas abrazando el cuerpo de su hermano, implorando que despertara. Volteo a ver por todos lados, su mejor amigo no estaba seguramente esta en la sala común. De pronto Ginny se acerco a Harry y lo abrazo, Harry no pudo evitarlo, la abrazo con fuerza, y sintió el aroma a flores, sonrió al volver a sentir ese dulce aroma que solo a ella le pertenecía..

-Harry, estas bien?-dijo Ginny sacándolo de sus pensamientos.-¿Estas herido? ¿Te duele algo?

-Ginny, tranquila.. Estoy bien-dijo Harry regalándole una sonrisa a su pelirroja.

Ginny lo volvió a abrazar derramando lágrimas..

-Me hiciste tanta falta, Harry.. Yo.. Mi hermano..

-Shh.. calma, ven..-dijo Harry tomándola de la mano..

Caminaron hasta llegar a un pasillo silencioso..

-Harry, mi hermano esta muerto.. No entiendo

como paso.. solo lo vi.. ahí en el suelo,tieso y.. -dijo entre sollozos

-Tranquila, Gin.. Aquí estoy-dijo Harry abrazando a Ginny y acariciando sus cabellos rojizos.

-No me vuelvas a dejar, Harry.. Por favor.. Harry, aún sigo sin entender porque.. porque el?

-No lo sé, Gin.. Pero solo sé que el seguirá vivos en nuestros recuerdos, y en nuestros corazones.

-Pero yo lo quiero aquí.. conmigo.. haciendo bromas, y..-dijo Ginny llorando

-Yo lo sé, Gin.. Pero no puedo hacer nada, lo siento.. Todo esto es mi culpa.. Lo siento

-Harry yo.. yo no quería.. no.. Harry, no es tu culpa.. -dijo Ginny llorando-Lamento que me veas así de.. débil y..

-No, Gin.. No eres débil.. Eres la mujer mas valiente que he conocido, eres valiente, inteligente, fuerte y hermosa..-dijo Harry-No te dejas vencer por nada, así que no digas que eres débil porque no lo eres..

-Pero.. yo.. yo debería estar.. apoyando a.. mi madre.. a George.. y yo estoy aquí de llorona..

-Ginny, escucha.. Es completamente normal que te pongas así.. Acaba de fallecer tu hermano.. Duele.. es normal.. Te lo dice alguien que.. bueno..

-Harry, no te culpes.. Nada de esto es culpa.. Mi familia no te culpa y yo tampoco..

-Gracias, Gin-dijo Harry besando la frente de la pelirroja-Debes comer algo

-No tengo hambre, Harry

-Vamos, Gin.. No debes enfermarte

-No quiero, Harry

-Vamos..

Después de un rato, Harry logró convencer a la pelirroja de que comiera algo, en otra parte del castillo, Hermione buscaba a Ronald, de quien ha estado enamorada desde los 14 o quizás desde antes pero como cualquier niña.. no se dio cuenta de que la persona adecuada, estaba junto a ella, ron.. su mejor amigo..


	2. Conversemos

_**Conversemos**_

Ron estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor, el era un joven alto, delgado, pelirrojo y de ojos azules. Le encanta jugar Quidditch, pero por ser el sexto hijo, tiene su autoestima baja, ya que todos sus hermanos se han destacado en algo, por su suerte al llegar a Hogwarts conoció al que sería su mejor amigo, y a la que sería la mujer de su vida. A pesar de no ser un chico que llame la atención de las chicas, es divertido, buen amigo, pero también flojo y sarcástico, se enamoró de Hermione a los 15 años o tal vez antes pero era muy pequeño para saberlo.

En estos instantes Ron esta sentado frente a la chimenea, con su mirada azul en el fuego, sus ojos están rojos de tanto llorar, no le gusta que lo vean débil.. Odia que lo vean llorar y que piensen que es menos hombre por llorar. Hermione entró a la sala y lo vio, suspiro al verlo tan triste, su corazón se lleno de tristeza al verlo tan mal. Hermione Granger es una bruja muy inteligente, leal, y fiel ante todo, pero tiene también su carácter fuerte, es celosa, terca y orgullosa, no es una chica con gran belleza física pero se destacó por su inteligencia y talento en la magia, es hija de dentistas, por lo cual todo lo referente al mundo mágico fue nuevo para ella y su familia. En la familia Weasley, como también Harry encontró una familia, un calor hogareño, la familia Weasley la recibió como una hija y hermana más, su mejor amiga Ginny siempre ha estado ahí cuando más la ha necesitado y también ha estado Harry, pero es de Ron, su otro mejor amigo de quien se enamoró.

Se fue acercando poco a poco al pelirrojo, estiro su brazo para tocar el hombro de su amigo con su delicada mano, pero en eso Ron se giro y sus miradas se cruzaron..

-Hermione.. -dijo Ron secándose las lágrimas

-Puedo sentarme?-dijo Hermione

Ron asintió y Hermione se sentó junto a Ron y le tomo la mano..

-Lamento lo de Fred, Ron..

Ron asintió tristemente.. y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se las aguanto..

-Ron.. no te averguences de llorar..

-Los hombres no lloran

-No digas tonterías, Ronald.. No son máquinas.. Pueden llorar..

-Pero quiero ser fuerte, Hermione.. Quiero.. pero no puedo..

-Lo sé, tranquilo.. Desahógate..

Ron apretó la mano de Hermione..

-¿Tu como estás?-dijo Ron sin mirar a la joven

-Yo estoy bien.. -dijo Hermione..-No te preocupes

-¿No estas herida?-dijo Ron

-No, estoy bien..-dijo Hermione..

-Hermione..

-Si Ron?

-Quiero pedirte disculpas..

-Disculpas?

-Si.. Yo.. debí.. ser un buen amigo y.. no abandonarlos.. yo.. debí quedarme y ayudarlos.. Lo siento..

-No te preocupes, Ron.. Eso ya paso..-dijo Hermione

-Pero aún así, Hermione.. Fui un idiota al dejarlos..

-Ron, por favor.. no sigas..

-Todo es mi culpa, yo.. los deje... pudieron haber muerto.. y luego.. pude haber evitado la muerte de Fred y.. no.. soy un inútil.. no se hacer nada bien

-Ronald, basta-dijo Hermione abrazando al joven-Tu no eres nada de eso..

-El no debió haber muerto.. El debería estar aquí.. -dijo Ron

-Yo lo sé, Ron.. Pero.. Lamento todo esto, Ron.. De verdad..

Ron y Hermione se abrazaron..

-Gracias, Hermione.. Por escucharme..

-Eso hacen los amigos..-dijo Hermione sonriendo..

-¿Tienes hambre? ¿Ya dormiste?-dijo Ron de pronto

-Estoy bien.. iré a ver que necesitan los demás..

-No..-dijo Ron tomando la mano de Hermione evitando que se fuera..-Yo.. bueno.. vamos los dos..

-¿Seguro?

-Si.. Contigo podré soportarlo..

Hermione sonrió y tomo la mano de Ron..

-Vamos..-dijo Hermione

Ron y Hermione iban a salir de la sala común cuando se toparon con Harry y Ginny. Los 4 se miraron, Ginny abrazó a Ron como si no hubiera un mañana..

-Ya enana, aquí estoy.. No llores..

Ginny abrazo mas fuerte a su hermano, Después de un rato Ginny se soltó de Ron y Harry por fin hablo.

-Ron..

-No hables.. No es tu culpa y lo sabes.. Yo no te culpo de nada.. Solo te culpo de traer a mi hermana de un ala.

-Ron-dijo Ginny..

Harry río

-Gracias Ron..

-Ron y yo íbamos al Gran Comedor.. quieren venir?-dijo Hermione

-Ya comimos, gracias.-dijo Harry

-Bueno, nos vemos..-dijo Ron y salió junto con Hermione al Gran Comedor.

-Porque les dijiste que íbamos a comer? Si yo no tengo hambre

-¿No tienes hambre?-dijo Hermione mirándolo fijamente

-No-mintió Ron-Bueno, tal vez..

-Vamos, antes de que te desmayes..

-Ya en serio porque dijiste eso, Hermione..

-Porque Harry y Ginny deben hablar..

-Hablar de que? -dijo Ron

-Sabemos de que, Ronald.. Vamos-dijo Hermione

Ron y Hermione entraron al Gran Comedor, la señora Weasley fue hacia ellos y los abrazo..

-Oh Hermione querida, estas bien. Me alegro que estes a salvo..

-Gracias, señora Weasley..

-Oh mi Ronnie-dijo la señora Weasley abrazando a su hijo- Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo?

-No, mamá.. Estoy bien... No te preocupes por mí..

-Debes tener hambre.. Tienen hambre?

-Mamá... Tranquila, Hermione y yo estamos bien..-dijo Ron

-Si, señora Weasley.. No se preocupe..

-Bueno, si necesitan algo, por favor.. díganme..

-No se preocupe, ambos estaremos bien..-dijo Hermione

Ron y Hermione se sentaron a comer un emparedado..

-Hermione..

-Dime-dijo Hermione

-Podemos hablar?

-Seguro..

-Pero espera a que termine mi emparedado

Hermione rio.

-Claro, Ron.

Terminaron de almorzar y se fueron rumbo a los jardines..

-Hermione.. Yo.. tengo algo importante que decirte..-dijo Ron tomando las manos de Hermione

-Dime, Ron.. ¿Pasa algo malo?

-No.. bueno.. este.. yo.. no sé como decirte esto pero..

En eso se suelta una tormenta

-Demonios!-exclamó Ron- Vamos, Hermione.. Hay que entrar, no quiero que pesques un resfriado.

Dentro del castillo

-Que te estaba diciendo?

-Bueno, querías decirme algo importante

-Ah si.. Claro.. Ya recordé..-dijo Ron- Yo.. Me preguntaba.. si.. tu y yo..

-Tu y yo.. que?

-Tu y yo.. tu y yo.. si tu.. irás a ver a tus padres a Australia..

-Ah-dijo Hermione algo decepcionada-Yo-se aclaro la garganta- Seguro..

-Si quieres puedo ir contigo.. En cuanto decidas ir, claro.. y para que tu no vayas sola

-Gracias, eres muy lindo..-dijo Hermione-Es muy dulce de tu parte que hagas eso por mi

-Bueno, es que yo..-dijo Ron..

-Ronald, Hermione-llamó la señora Weasley-Ron, necesito que vengas a ayudarme..

Ron suspiró..

-Vamos-dijo Hermione

-Si, vamos..

Ron y Hermione fueron a ayudar a la señora Weasley, Harry y Ginny seguían conversando en la sala común..

-Ginny..-dijo Harry

-Dime..

-Sé que no es un buen momento.. Pero quiero decirte que.. En todo este tiempo, en quien pensé antes de entregarme a Voldemort fue en ti.. solo en ti.. vi tu mirada, sentí tus labios sobre los míos. No he dejado de amarte, Ginny Weasley..

-Lo sé.. Yo tampoco te he dejado de amar, Harry.. Casi me muero cuando te vi a los pies de Voldemort no iba a poder soportarlo.. Primero Fred y luego tu.. no.. yo..-dijo Ginny

-Pero estoy aquí, solo fue una trampa.. Para poder matar a Voldemort

-Lo sé-dijo Ginny abrazando a Harry..-No sabes cuanta falta me hiciste, pero por ti.. no me deje caer, por ti no fui débil ante los carrow..

-Lo sé.. Fuiste muy valiente, Gin.. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti..-dijo Harry besando la frente de la pelirroja.-Gin-dijo Harry una vez más, pero tomando las manos de la chica- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? Este ves te juro no lastimarte..

-Yo sé que te fuiste por una torpe y noble razón.. Y sí, acepto ser tu novia nuevamente..-dijo Ginny

Harry sonrió y beso a su nuevamente novia en los labios..

-Te amo, Ginny Weasley.. Eres la elegida por el elegido..

-Te amo mi sapito en escabeche..-dijo Ginny sonriendo..

Bueno, hasta aquí llego el segundo capítulo.. Espero y les haya gustado! :D


	3. Todo lo que quiero es besarte

Llego el día del Funeral de los caídos, Ron se estaba alistando, cerro sus ojos y vio de nuevo la escena en donde veía a su hermano morir, golpeo la pared, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable, pero luego a su mente se reflejo una linda mirada color miel, unos rizos despeinados castaños y una linda sonrisa.

-Hermione-suspiro Ron

-¿No le has dicho nada aún?-dijo Harry

-Harry, me espantas..

-Lo siento.. No has respondido a mi pregunta.. ¿Todavía no les has pedido a Hermione que sea tu novia?

-No, aún no.. No me siento listo.. Bueno.. He querido decirle lo que siento por ella.. Pero me arrepiento al medio segundo.

-Oh bueno, ya llegara la hora..-sonrió Harry..

-Quiero pedirle que sea mi novia.. En serio, quiero.. Pero luego.. me imagino que llegaría a pasar si no funciona lo nuestro o que tal si se ríe de mi por decirle lo que siento.

-No seas tonto, Ron.. Es Hermione, ella también te ama.. -dijo Harry

-Bueno, es hora de que bajemos al.. funeral

-Claro, vamos.. Tengo que bajar, Ginny no debe tardar en bajar.

-¿Ginny? ¿Acaso ya son novios otra vez?

-Si, así es.. Le pedí que fuera mi novia.. y me dijo que si

-Yo.. bueno.. no sé que decir.. -dijo Ron-Bueno. Solo te digo que.. si vuelvo a ver que derrama una sola lágrima por ti, te juro que eres hombre muerto, Potter

-Si, gracias amigo-sonrió Harry

Ron rio para luego ponerse serio.

-Hablo en serio.

-Bien, te creo-rio Harry

Bajaron a la sala común a esperar a Hermione y a Ginny que se estaban terminando de arreglar. Ginny no podía evitar derramar lágrimas no esperaba enterrar a su hermano tan pronto, nadie se esperaba, nadie se imaginaba que Fred sería uno de los que moriría en la guerra.

-Ginny, es hora.. debemos bajar.. o llegaremos tarde

-Tengo que ir? -dijo Ginny

-Amiga-dijo Hermione tomando la mano de la pelirroja-Se que es difícil y duro.. Pero tienes que hacerlo, tienes que enfrentar esto.. Es una prueba que nos da la vida, hay muchas pruebas como estas.

-Lo sé, Hermy.. Pero.. No quiero hacerlo.. No quiero..

-Ginny, vamos.. -dijo Hermione animándola- Será duro.. Pero tienes que ir, tienes que despedirte de tu hermano..

-No quiero, Hermione.. No quiero decirle adiós..

-Lo sé, es duro..-dijo Hermione abrazando a su amiga-Pero aquí estoy, y esta tu familia y Harry también..

-Gracias, Hermione.. No sabes como te agradezco

-No agradezcas, eres mi mejor amiga-sonrío Hermione-Vamos..

Las amigas bajaron a la sala común, Harry se levanto en seguida y abrazó a su novia..

-¿Estas bien?-dijo Harry viendo a los ojos a su novia

-Si, Harry.. Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar

-No me gusta verte triste, Ginny-dijo Harry-Ven, vamos..-dijo y caminaron hacia el patio de la escuela.

-Hermione.. Podemos hablar?-dijo Ron

-Claro-dijo Hermione

-Después del funeral.. de acuerdo? Es urgente que hable contigo-dijo Ron

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Estas enfermo?-dijo Hermione preocupada

-No, yo.. estoy bien.. -dijo Ron-DVamos o llegaremos tarde..

Ron y Hermione llegaron al patio de la escuela, se sentaron a presenciar la ceremonia. Al finalizar, todos se acercaron a darle un último adiós a sus familiares y amigos. Ginny lloraba en el hombro de Harry. Ron se acerco a la tumba de Fred, se hincó y puso su mano en la lápida.

-Fred, sé que tu una vez me dijiste que le hablara a Hermione de mis sentimientos por ella, y se los diré.. Por ti lo haré.. deséame suerte, Fred.. La necesitaré y te echaré de menos... Fuiste, eres y serás siempre un gran hermano-dijo y se levantó y puso una flor blanca sobre la tumba de su hermano.

Harry se acercó a la tumba de Remus y Tonks..

-Les juro que cuidaré con mi vida a Teddy.. Lo juro..-dijo Harry..

-Yo sé que harás un buen trabajo-dijo Ginny tomando la mano de su novio y luego mirar las tumbas.

Ambos fijaron sus ojos en Andrómeda que tenía entre sus brazos al pequeño Teddy. Harry se acercó y vio fijamente a la señora.

-Lo siento mucho, señora Tonks... Yo apreciaba mucho a su hija.. Fue una gran y talentosa bruja y amiga.

-Lo sé, gracias querido.. -dijo la señora Tonks.-Mira, el es tu ahijado..

Harry sonrió. El pequeño tenía una pelusita azul y se chupaba la manita.

-Es muy lindo-sonrío Harry

-¿Quieres cargarlo?

-Yo.. No.. yo..

-Anda, cárgalo..

-Lo voy a tirar.. o va a llorar

-No, claro que no-sonrío-

Harry tomo al pequeño en brazos y sonrío. Al ver a su ahijado, le lleno de ternura el corazón. Ginny tambien lo cargo y le besó la frente.

-Es muy hermoso, señora Tonks-dijo Ginny

-Lo sé, y se parece a sus padres. -dijo la señora Tonks

Poco después, Ron y Hermione estaban en la sala de la Madriguera platicando, George estaba en su habitación, la señora Weasley estaba limpiando en la cocina, el señor Weasley en el cobertizo y Harry y Ginny en el jardín.

-Hermione.. Tengo que decirte algo..

-Dime Ron..

-Es que.. tu.. tu eres muy importante para mi..

-Oh.. Tu también eres muy importante para mi, Ron-sonrío Hermione

-Déjame terminar, para mi no es sencillo.. Así que trataré de ser directo..-dijo y miro a la joven a los ojos y tomo sus manos-Hermione, desde hace un par de años deje de quererte como amiga, empecé a sentir muchas cosas por ti.. Noté que los celos que tenía no era porque te veía como si fueras mi hermana, si no algo mas.. Ese algo mas era porque me estaba enamorando de ti.. Y sigo enamorado... No sabes cuanto me gustas..

-En serio..?

-En serio.. Me encanta tu sonrisa, como te emociones al contarme de algún libro nuevo que estas leyendo, me encanta ver ese brillo en tus ojos, o cuando arrugas el ceño cuando algo te molesta o no te parece. También me gusta verte enojada, te ves linda-dijo Ron y Hermione se sonrojó.

-Y a mi me gustan tus ojos, tus pecas.. Tu forma única de comer, que seas divertido, noble y a la vez cabezota.. -rió Hermione- Me gustas, Ron.. Y mucho..

Ron sonrío y se acerco mas a Hermione.. Sus respiraciones estaban aceleradas..

-Entonces, Hermione.. ¿Quieres.. Quieres.. ser.. mi.. mi.. mi..-dijo Ron nervioso-

Hermione sonrió..

-Te amo, Ron.. Y acepto ser tu novia..-dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Enserio? No crees que soy un tonto?

-Eres mi tonto favorito.. Mío y de nadie más

-Eso tenlo por seguro-dijo Ron y la besó..-Ya estamos a mano-dijo Ron viendo a los ojos a su ahora novia.

Harry y Ginny, y los señores Weasley observaban la escena.. Ron y Hermione notaron que alguien los estaba mirando y cuando giraron para ver de quien o quienes se trataban, Harry, Ginny y los señores Weasley simulaban continuar con lo que estaban haciendo.

-En que estábamos? Ah sí ya me acordé-dijo Ron y besó nuevamente a Hermione.


	4. Astoria Greengrass

Poco tiempo después de que pasara lo de la Guerra, muchos estudiantes de Hogwarts que participaron en la guerra se dedicaron a buscar trabajo, tanto en San Mungo como en el Ministerio de Magia, Draco Malfoy no fue la excepción aunque sabía que su puesto ya estaba asegurado.

-Como que no puedo entrar a trabajar al Ministerio de Magia?-dijo Draco furioso.-¿Que no sabe quien soy yo?-dijo molesto

-Claro que lo sé, joven Malfoy. Pero usted debe entrar a la Academia como todos..

-Pero. ¿Aun no le queda claro?

-No trate de entrometer a su padre en esto.. Usted entrará a la Academia como todos y listo.

Draco se levanto furioso y salió de la oficina. Estaba caminando para despejar su mente cuando en eso no ve que una hermosa joven venía del otro lado, ambos chocaron y ella se cayo de la bicicleta en la que venía.

Draco se levantó y miro a la joven que seguía en el piso.. La joven tenía cabello color chocolate y sus ojos eran color verde.

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa.. Debí fijarme que venías..

-Si es tu culpa

-Que modesto-dijo la joven..-En fin, me tengo que ir..

-Espera.. -dijo Draco- Puedo al menos saber tu nombre

-¿Porque tanto interés en mí? Joven Malfoy.

-¿Sabes quien soy?

-Claro que lo se-bufó la joven-Todo el mundo mágico te conoce.. Tu eres el que probablemente no me reconoce.. Claro.. como me vas a reconocer..

-¿Me dirás tu nombre o no?

-Soy Astoria Greengrass..

-Ah.. ya.. La hermanita de Daphne.. claro. Nada que ver con tu hermana..

-Eso lo sé muy bien.. Si me disculpas, llego tarde..

-A donde te diriges?

-A la Academia de Aurores, voy a inscribirme..

-Oh.. yo también iba para allá.. ¿Te importa si te acompaño?

-Para nada.. Eso creo...

Draco luego meditó por un segundo..

-Espera.. ¿Porque me tratas como si fuera una persona normal? No lo soy

-Para mi lo eres, eres un humano como cualquier otro

-Por supuesto que no.. Yo soy Draco Malfoy.. Vengo de una familia muy poderosa, famosa y adinerada.

-No presumas tanto.. Todo el mundo sabe que tu padre esta en la ruina.

Draco Malfoy se quedo callado y se molesto.

-Hey, niña.. ¿Como te atreves a hablarme así?

-Tu como esperas que te trate como un rey.. No lo eres..

-Me debes respeto.. Yo puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana con la gente

-No tienes el derecho..

-Claro que lo tengo..-dijo Draco con ego hasta el tope

-Pues bien.. Espera de los demás que te tengan miedo, y te traten como rey.. Porque yo no te daré ese trato. Te trataré por lo que eres, un ser humano común..

-No.. yo no soy comun.. Yo soy un mago.. El mejor..

-Lo que digas.. Para mi eres un simple niño mimado.. Adiós..-dijo Astoria y se fue de allí.

Draco miro a la joven alejarse.. Su ego estaba hasta el tope..

-¿Como se le ocurre decirme que no merezco todo eso? Claro que sí, eso y más.. Ja!-pensó Malfoy-

Se alejó cuando de pronto se encontró con la misma joven, se perdió nuevamente en sus ojos verdes, algo le estaba pasando, algo le estaba ocurriendo, porque de su mente no pudo apartar los ojos verdes de aquella joven que se había encontrado hace unas horas y que ahora se la volvía a encontrar, pero ahora estaba siendo asaltada, dos maleantes la estaban queriendo violar.

Draco fue hacia ella y se dio unos buenos golpes con los maleantes hasta dejarlos tirados en el piso.

Astoria estaba en shock, llorando asustada..

-¿Porque me salvaste?

-No lo sé, ni me lo preguntes.. y no fue algo que me agradara.. ¿Estas bien?

-Si, eso creo.. Será mejor que me vaya..

-Te voy a llevar a San Mungo, tal vez estes herida..

-No, estoy bien-dijo Astoria- Gracias por salvarme.. No tenías porque.. Aun no entiendo porque lo hiciste.. tu no eres así

-No lo sé, mi madre me enseño a respetar a las mujeres.. Y supongo que eso me hizo ayudarte, no lo sé-dijo Draco

-Bueno, gracias de todos modos-dijo Astoria y desapareció.

Draco llegó.. Se quedo dormido sobre el sofá.. No sabía de donde conocía a la joven Astoria, sabía que la había visto en Hogwarts pero por alguna razón la conoce desde antes..

**Flash Back**

El pequeño Draco de unos 4 años de edad estaba jugando en la caja de arena del jardín de niños, su padre no estaba muy de acuerdo en que el pequeño asistiera a un jardín de niños pero Narcissa, la madre de Draco había insistido. El pequeño seguía jugando, hasta que de pronto un grupo de niños se acercaron al pequeño y lo llenaron de arena, y lo golpearon..

-Bebito-dijo el mas grande al ver a Draco llorar por lo que le habían hecho.

Una pequeña niña que estaba peinada en dos trenzas, cabello chocolate y ojos verdes se acerco a Draco.

-No lloles, niño.. No lloles-dijo tratando de abrazarlo

-Déjame..-dijo Draco entre sollozos

-Esos niños son malos, malos.. -dijo Astoria

-Si, lo son..-dijo Draco triste y molesto-Pero me vengare

-No, eso es malo..

-Pero tienen que pagar-dijo Draco

-No.. Te metelas en problemas

-No, claro que no-dijo Draco..-Porque me hablas? Nadie quiere jugar conmigo

-Yo quiedo sel tu amiga

-Pero nadie quiere ser mi amigo

-Pero yo si quielo sel tu amiga.. Puedo?-dijo la pequeña

Draco miro a la pequeña y sonrío.

-Si.. amigos..-dijo Draco tomando la mano de la niña

-Amigos por siemple..-dijo Astoria-Soy Tory.

-Draco-dijo Draco sonriendo..

-Dlaco.. dlaquito.. dlagon-dijo Astoria jugando con el nombre de su nuevo amigo..

-Tory..-dijo Draco sonriendo-¿Quieres jugar conmigo en la caja de arena?

-Si-dijo Astoria feliz

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Draco abrió los ojos..

-Increíble..-dijo Draco abriendo poco a poco los ojos-Es ella... Es poco probable.. Pero.. es raro también.. Ya no volví a saber de esa niña, y yo era muy pequeño.. Ni si quiera supe si era de una buena familia.. ¿Serán la misma?-dijo Draco-Pff.. Que tonterías estoy diciendo, eso paso hace años.. Yo nunca me fijaría en alguien que no me conviene.. Yo? Enamorarme? Pff.. eso es para tontos.. Eso jamás me pasará..


	5. Mi felicidad esta a tu lado

Unas semanas después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, casi todo volvió a la normalidad; no del todo porque como es obvio para la familia Weasley aún es muy duro aceptar y llevar la muerte de Fred, para ellos ha sido muy difícil aceptar que Fred se ha ido y que jamás volverá, Molly llora todas las noches y George se la pasa encerrado en su habitación sin querer mirarse en el espejo.

-George.. vamos.. has estado ahí mucho tiempo.. Necesitas salir y despejar tu mente-dijo Ginny afuera del cuarto de su hermano mayor.

-No.. No quiero-dijo George-Ya déjame en paz, enana..

-Por favor, George.. -dijo Ginny-Te necesitamos, mamá en especial esta muy preocupada por ti.. teme que te enfermes y bueno.. perderte..

George abrió la puerta..

-No me enfermaré.. Y si es así, mejor todavía-dijo George triste-

-No digas eso, George.. Todos estamos pasándola muy mal..

-Claro que no, Fred no era tu gemelo..

-Pero era mi hermano, George!-dijo Ginny- Tal vez no era mi gemelo, pero si mi hermano.. y me duele tanto como a ti..

-Claro que no! Fred era mi mejor amigo, mi compañero.. Ya no puedo ni verme en el espejo.. porque lo veo..-dijo George sentándose en la cama de la habitación-

-George, sé que esto es muy difícil de superar.. Pero hay que superarlo juntos.. Superándolo juntos es mejor.. Tal vez si seguiremos sintiendo dolor, y lo extrañaremos.. Pero tenemos que dejarlo ir..

-No, Ginny.. No lo entiendes!

-Fred también era mi hermano, también me duele su muerte.. También me duele el saber que ya no hará bromas ni me molestará.. Pero aunque me duela, tengo que dejarlo ir, George..-dijo Ginny- Sé que para ti será complicado superarlo.. Pero nos tienes a nosotros, no reemplazaremos a Fred, eso jamás pasará, pero si tenemos que seguir juntos como a el le hubiera gustado que estemos..

George bajo la mirada y luego vio a su hermana..

-Mamá esta muy triste y preocupada por ti.. Quiere que bajes a comer aunque sea un poco de sopa.. -dijo Ginny-Por lo menos hazlo por mamá..

George se levantó y se fue al baño a darse una ducha.. Para luego ir hacia su hermana.. Y darle un fuerte abrazo..

-A pesar de que eres la más pequeña eres la más fuerte de todos..

-No, claro que no.. También tengo mis debilidades..

-Te quiero, enana.. Si le dices a alguien que te abracé y que te dije que te quiero.. lo negaré

-Si, por mi no te preocupes-sonrió Ginny-

Ambos hermanos bajaron a desayunar, ahí estaban Harry, Ron, Hermione, y el resto de los Weasley. Ginny se sentó junto a su novio, noto que Ron y Hermione estaban sentados juntos y ambos se daban miradas y sonreían sonrojados..

-Y bueno.. Ya son novios, eh?-dijo Ginny al ver a Ron y Hermione entrelazar sus manos..

-Bueno este yo...-dijo Hermione

-No me molesta, tonta..-rió Ginny- Sabes que siempre he querido que tu seas mi cuñada..

-Cuñada?

-Si, ya sabes novia, esposa.. pareja en sí de mi hermano Ronnie

-Estás apurando las cosas, hermanita.. Hermione es solo mi novia..-dijo Ron rojo como su cabello-

-Eso dices ahorita al rato va a haber boda..-dijo Ginny

-Tal vez y como ahorita fueron los últimos.. Tal vez sean los últimos en casarse y tener hijos-dijo Ginny

Ron se atragantó con su jugo y Hermione volteó a ver a su amiga.. Harry solo se reía de la escena..

-Hijos? Matrimonio? Solo llevo 2 semanas con Hermione.. No te emociones, hermanita..

-¿No piensas casarte algún dia con Hermione?

-Claro que si.. Pero no ahora.. Yo creo que en unos 5 años, quizás-dijo Ron viendo a su novia-Claro, si ella también esta de acuerdo..

-Si, dentro de unos años.. Aún es muy pronto-dijo Hermione probando un poco de su cereal.

Terminaron de desayunar, Ron y Hermione se fueron a ayudar a limpiar la bodega del señor Weasley. Harry y Ginny se quedaron platicando en el sofá y George tomo su chaqueta y se fue. Caminando por el callejón Diagon se topo con una cara conocida.

-George?

-Angie?

-Hola.. ¿Como estás?

-Ya te imaginarás.. Fred esta..

-Lo siento, yo no quise.. La verdad lo lamento

-No te preocupes, yo.. creo que tengo que acostumbrarme.. A donde ibas tan de prisa?

-Ah iba a buscar empleo..

-Empleo? Creí que quería seguir en el mundo del Quidditch..

-No.. yo creo que debo buscar algo más sencillo.. Mis padres no están muy de acuerdo, bueno.. más bien mi madre..

-Si, te entiendo. Yo iba a comer algo.. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

-Seguro.-dijo Angelina

Angelina era una jovencita de cabello y piel oscura, tenía una linda sonrisa y unos lindos ojos marrones, mejor amiga desde siempre de George y claro de Fred. Angelina quiere mucho a George y fue pareja de Fred en el baile de Navidad, y Angelina fue de las pocas personas que sabía identificar a los gemelos Weasley.

George y Angelina fueron a comer y platicaron como hace mucho que no lo hacían, el joven pelirrojo logró sonreír, después de un largo tiempo, su mejor amiga era la única que podía sacarle una sonrisa y hacerlo sentir mejor en situaciones difíciles, eran muy unidos y sabía que ella extrañaba a Fred tanto como el..

-Y seguirás con tu negocio?

-La verdad.. Pienso cerrarlo.. No quiero nada que me recuerde a él

-George, no.. Eso te puede ayudar a distraerte y a superar la muerte de Fred..

-No, no pienso seguir con eso..

-A el le hubiera gustado que siguieras con el negocio.. Aún sin él.. Hazlo por el.. Yo sé que te golpearía si no lo hicieras

-Lo sé, pero no será divertido sin el

-Lo sé, créeme que a mi también me ha costado creer que el ya no estará aquí con nosotros.. Pero su muerte no fue en vano, George..

-Lo sé, gracias Angie..

Angelina sonrió.. Ella y George después de un rato, comenzaron a recorrer todo el Callejón Diagon y acordaron en que Angelina trabajaría con el en la tienda de bromas, lo que no estaban en sus planes es que muy pronto comenzarían a sentir algo más por el otro..

En la Madriguera, Harry y Ginny estaban platicando acerca de sus planes, de si ella volvería a Hogwarts o quizás entraría a trabajar en el Ministerio y Harry pensaba lo mismo que su novia. En eso llega una persona al jardín, Harry y Ginny corren a ver quien es..

-¿Ginevra Weasley?

-Soy yo-dijo Ginny

-Soy Gwenog Jones.. Capitana de las Arpías de Holyhead

-Sé quien eres.. Soy admiradora de las Arpías de Holyhead desde niña.. ¿Que hace por aquí?-dijo Ginny aguantando su emoción.

-Bueno, te vengo a informar que eres candidata y si aceptas claro, para pertenecer a nuestro equipo..

-¿De verdad?-dijo Ginny emocionada-

-Así es.. Sabemos que eres una gran jugadora de Quidditch

-De las mejores en Hogwarts-sonrío Harry- Y del mundo, es muy buena..

Ginny se sonrojo al escuchar lo dicho por su novio..

-Y bien? Aceptas?

-Claro que sí, es un honor..-dijo Ginny emocionada

-Bueno, felicitaciones Ginevra Weasley, eres oficialmente cazadora de las Arpías de Holyhead

-Wow, no lo puedo creer-dijo Ginny sonriendo emocionada-Muchas gracias por elegirme.. No sabe cuanto agradezco esta oportunidad..

-Espero y des tu mayor esfuerzo

-Daré todo de mí, eso se lo aseguro-dijo Ginny

La capitana del equipo le entregó el uniforme a la pelirroja y el contrato por 6 años, la joven lo firmo, y vio a su jefa desaparecer.

-Wow, Harry.. No lo puedo creer?

-Felicidades, hermosa.. Sabía que lograrías estar en equipo reconocido

-Tu no estás detrás de esto, cierto?

-No, amor.. Soy inocente!-dijo Harry-Felicidades por tu triunfo, hermosa

Harry y Ginny se abrazaron..

-Se puede saber porque tanto amor?

-Harry es mi novio, lo puedo abrazar y besar las veces que yo quiera Ronald.. No es de tu incumbencia

-Si es de mi incumbencia porque..

-Bueno ya. ya.. oigan!-dijo Hermione poniendo las manos enfrente de su novio y mejor amiga-Ginny.. ¿Que ocurre?-dijo mirando a su mejor amiga-

-Estás viendo a la nueva cazadora del equipo de las Arpías de Holyhead!-dijo Ginny

Hermione sabía que Ginny había soñado con eso toda su vida.. Abrazo a su mejor amiga..

-Amiga, muchas felicidades! Sabía que lo lograrías!

-Gracias..

-Felicidades, enana-dijo Ron abrazando a Ginny-Pero aún así los Chudley Cannons vencerán a tu equipo el próximo año..

-Ni te creas, eh Ronald.. Mi equipo es mejor que el tuyo

-Claro que no

-Claro que sí y por mucho-dijo Ginny

Hermione giro los ojos y volvió a entrar a la Madriguera, Harry observó la escena de su mejor amigo y de su novia con una sonrisa..

-Harry, vamos.. tengo hambre.. -dijo Ginny

-Hermione.. -dijo Ron-¿Dónde estás?

-Adentro, Ronald.. Dónde mas?-dijo Hermione desde la sala de la Madriguera

-No te me escapes..-dijo Ron alcanzando a su novia y besándola

-Pues tu y Ginny comenzaron a discutir. Y me aburrí..

Ron sonrió...

-Lo siento, hermosa.. Ya no volverá a pasar.. Lo prometo-dijo Ron y besó a su novia

-No prometas algo que no cumplirás, Ron

-¿Alguna vez he mentido?-dijo Ron y su novia se cruzo de brazos- No te cansas de tener siempre la razón?-dijo Ron y Hermione río.

Al día siguiente Harry le escribió una carta a Andrómeda para decirle que si podía pasar a ver a Teddy y poder convivir con el, quería intentar ser un buen padrino y conviviendo con el pequeño era una buena forma de empezar.

_Querido Harry:_

_Claro que puedes cuidar de Teddy! Es tu ahijado, no te lo puedo negar! Remus y mi hija te eligieron como tal y te confiaron la vida de mi pequeño, yo sé que no tardaré mucho criando a mi pequeño nieto, así que yo sé que será bueno para el que pueda convivir contigo y que te vea como un padre, y a ti también te hará un bien.. Ven mañana por el, lo puedes cuidar mientras yo voy a ver unas cosas para mi casa, puedes venir a partir de las 11:00 de la mañana.. _

_Gracias por preocuparte por mi nieto.._

_Remus y Nymphadora no se equivocaron a elegirte como padrino de mi nieto._

_Saludos_

_Andromeda Tonks_


End file.
